1. Technical Field
The invention relates a method of generating a random number adapted for a rewritable non-volatile memory module, and a memory storage device and a control circuit using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, and compact size make a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., flash memory) ideal to be built in the portable multi-media devices as cited above.
Use of random numbers is very common and important in some of encryption/description technologies. A standard random number must satisfy principles of being unpredictable, changed over time, and unrepeatable. Generally, the random number is mainly generated by a random number generator. However, with attacking methods being continuously developed, random number generating rules of some random number generators may be cracked by means of data analysis.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.